Tsurugi Shishimaru
Tsurugi Shishimaru, often called Tsurugi for short, is the main character of Akatsuki!! Otokojuku. He is the half-Japanese son of Tsurugi Momotaro and a first-year of Otokojuku. Appearance Shishimaru looks very much like his father Momotaro in his appearance, including his uniform, facial features, and even his trademark headband. He is distinct from Momotaro in that he usually carries no sword, has blue eyes instead of brown, and has two long bangs, one on each side of his face. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Like his father before him, Shishimaru had mastered a variety of techniques on his travels abroad, and uses a wide range of them in battle. Shishimaru uses hand-to-hand combat more frequently than his father, though he occasionally uses swords. He has performed the following techniques: Stiff Cloth Sword Slasher (硬布刀砕功, Koufu Tosaikou): A technique of Ki Battle Tactics similar to the technique used by Momotaro. By infusing his Ki into his headband, Shishimaru can make it into a sharp blade. This blade proved sharp enough to break Akashi Juzo's sword in half. Mach Punch: J's signature technique, learned by Shishimaru upon seeing one of J's matches at Madison Square Gardens. His punches move so fast that they break the sound barrier. Thousand-Handed Guangyin Thrust (千手観音突き, Senshu Kannon-zuki): A technique passed down from Momotaro. Shishimaru delivers a quick barrage of thrusts with his sword, rather than using it as a slashing weapon. He is also able to perform this technique with a wooden stick, with which is it powerful enough to destroy a giant boulder. Gong Clan Finger of Destruction (鞏家兜指愧破, Kyouke Toshikiha): Shishimaru was taught the same Finger of Destruction that Rasetsu was a master of. Shishimaru forms a fist with his thumb, index, and little fingers raised, and his fingers have the power to pierce through any object. *'Thousand-Pace Ki Fist' (千步氣功拳, Senpo Kikoken): Shishimaru is capable of firing his Ki at his opponent in the shape of his giant fist, still maintaining the Finger of Destruction stance to increase his power. This technique also increases in power with rage and sorrow. Rising Ki Tiger Spirit (暹氣虎魂, Shinki Fuukon): The arcane art of Wang-hu Temple, passed on from Momotaro. Shishimaru focuses his Ki into his blade, then releases it as a shockwave in the form of a tiger. Shishimaru has improved upon the technique since learning it, and is able to release his Ki in the form of Edajima's head, and even use the technique without a blade. Worldly Thought Transparency (念想透化體, Nenso Tokatai): Shishimaru has mastered the pinnacle of Zen, to extinguish one's own existence. Through Zen meditation, Shishimaru can extinguish his presence entirely, becoming undetectable by any physical senses. He can even mask his scent from a pack of wolves through this meditation. Having become invisible, Shishimaru can then deliver an attack unnoticed. Charge (魁, Sakigake): The ultimate secret technique passed down from Ah Fu-lo to Shishimaru and Wu Yuan-shao. In Shishimaru's case, the character for "Charge" is formed on the ground by his blood, and allows him to call upon the spirits of his dead companions. While in this state his power is not only drastically increased, but he is able to utilize their techniques, and his Rising Ki Tiger Spirit takes on the form of one of their spirits. History Major Battles * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Akashi Juzo * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Zhang Wukong * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Antonio Greco * Tsurugi Shishimaru & Akashi Juzo vs. Arneo Calero & Belas Melba * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Wu Yuan-shao * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Daikokuten * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Hien CLIII * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Hong En-Lai * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Liu-yan * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Ro-lan * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Qin-lon * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Pai-lon * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Kiyomoto Atsushi * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Xingjiang Taizi * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Zeus * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Edajima Kai * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Veyron & Ghibli * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Don't Fuck With Us Pig * Tsurugi Shishimaru vs. Cuntacch Appearances in Other Media Trivia Site Navigation Otokojuku (School) Category:Males